Cookies
by hiramekiyume
Summary: Oneshot. Head-faced cookies are always dangerous. Yes it is, when given to the Vongola guardians and Reborn. Espicially the one given by Tsuna. All27


**HI! Ayumi-chan here! Ehhh I haven't update for a long time and I'm sorry about that. I'm here at my mom's workplace staring at cookies and cookies and cakes and cakes and more cookies, so naturally a idea popped into my mind. There no internet here in the afternoon for some reason but it gave me the time to type this story up, and let my imagination go free. Sorry if the characters are OOC **

**My grammers are probably gonna be off somewhat but I'll edit this later. **

**DISCLAMIER: KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THE COOKIES DOES.**

**Cookies All27 KHR  
><strong>

"STUPID COW. Come back here, dam it!" Gokudera scream chasing the afro cow kid around the backyard.

" DERA. YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Lambo mocked a grin and ran away from the hideous octopus.

This was a normal occurrence in the Vongola's Bakery shop. Gokudera chasing Lambo, that is. It seems that they are always hating on each other, but it can't be helped. It was also normal that Hibari and Mukuro has constant fight, and Yamamoto just laughing at everything. Ryohei would join in the fight sometime when Gokudera and Lambo are bickering.

Tsuna sighed for the 100th time today. He been sighing a lot today for some reason. He couldn't pin point it. 'Is it because of today, or maybe it just that something bad going to happen today? Tsuna might be the boss of the shop but he had no control over his friends who always horseplay and ruining the shop.

'I just wish they can stop harming the furniture and each other…' Tsuna thought as he went back into the kitchen to see if his food he was baking was done.

Glad to see that the food just finish baking, Tsuna brought the tray out from the oven, revealing human head shape cookies with sprinkles. They look inviting yes. Tsuna smiled at the accomplished cookies he has just baked. There were 3 cookies with the same heads, that resembles his friends. Yup, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Reborn.

Why only one Tsuna head? He just followed his intuitions that told him to make one.

Placing the cookies in 8 bags of 3, then putting it in the basket, Tsuna walked out of the kitchen and into the closed shops.

"Stupid herbivore. I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufufu. You're very annoying, skylark-kun."

"STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE LAUGHING!"

" not?"

"BAKADERA, YOU SLOW OCOTO!"

"TO THE EXTREMEE"

"Bosssuu.."

"Stupid cow…"

Tsuna can't really believe that they haven't stop making a ruckus in his bakery shop. He just can't help if they are weird. Sighing for the 101st time, he was going to stop this fight, over Reborn might kick him in the head again.

"Ann-o, E-everybody? Could you please stop fighting?" Tsuna tried to stop everybody from talking. YES, he tried. To his avail, nobody listened.

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as a trident was flung near his head into the wall.

Tsuna was horrified! He was almost killed, but then isn't that always normal with these these non-disrespectful people.

"WAHHHH! ITS HURTS, BAKADERA HURTED ME!" Lambo screamed, bawling on the wood floor.

Tsuna was speechless. Just now Lambo was doing fine now he crying. Tsuna walked toward Lambo, and picked him up.

"There there Lambo, boys shoudn't cry.I'll give you your cookies I just baked if you stop crying." Tsuna said trying to comfort the crying cow kid, holding the cookie bag which labled "Lambo".

Tsuna could feel everybody eyes on him but it didn't matter to him since he was use to it.

"W-ahh.. Tsuna-nii made Lambo cookies? YAY! Tsuna-nii is the best!" Lambo squealed as he took the cookie and ran off somewhere.

'Damn. I want cookies from Tsuna/Herbivore/Dame-Tsuna/ Tenth' All the guys thought.

Tsuna turned around to face his friends with masking the emotion of jealously on their face which they were looking at the cookie bags he was holding.

'Eh.. Do they want cookies too?' Tsuna thought as he was trying to stuffed his giggles.

Smiling, Tsuna went up to each one and handed their bags of cookies. Their faced were shocked but filled with happiness. Just like a kid happy to get what he wants.

The guys took out a cookie from the bag Tsuna just gave them and was surprised to see a head-face cookie of resembling them. Nibbling on it, their eyes were wide-eye.

It tasted delicious, wonderful, and blessing! Oh how, much they waited for this day were Tsuna would personally give them their own cookie bag, handmade cookies made by him.

"Oya oya. Tsunayoshi-kun, if I hadn't known, it would look like you were declaring your love to me. Kufufufu. Is this possibly a confession?"

"HIIIIE! What do you mean Mukuro-san?"

"Back off pineapple herbivore, he belongs to me."

" I don't remembering becoming yours Hibari-kun!"

"Tenth! You should stay away from these jackass! Cause you know I will always love you!" (CHEESY.)

"A-ano G-Gokud-dera –k-kun, you love me?"

"Hahaha. Gokudera your confession is so cheesy!~ A competition? I won't lose!"

"…..What?"

"Bossu. Arigatou."

"It's nothing, Chrome!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be more careful around us. Espicially if you don't wan't to get **ravished tonight**.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! REBORN!"

"Hmmm...you know, if there a head cookie of each of us, where is Tsuna's head cookie?" Yamamoto asked, with a bright grin on his face, although it showed confusion.

Everybody turned to stare at him, processing what he has just said in their head.

Reborn smirked blocked by his fedora hat. Lightbulb popped on top of the hungry man beast.

Tsuna suddenly felt a chill telling him to run away. Looking at his friends, he totally regret it. They had the look of a lustful beast ready to bang the crap out of their prey.

Tsuna tried to escape but was blocked. They gained closer on him, the lust was shown more. One even licked their lips, ready to devour him. And so-

"HHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE! NOOO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! AHHHHH!"

*Next Day!*

"MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER! DINO-NII AND GIOTTO-NII IS BACK FROM OUR BUSINESS TRIP" Dino and Giotto screamed in front of the Vongola's shop door. Both had blonde hair, inheriting form their blonde father. They were protective of their youngest brother who might get rape by ugly beastly man!

Not hearing a response from Tsuna, they began to worry. What happened to their precious brother? Did the stupid men ravished him?

Looking at each other, they both nodded. They took each step slowly and opened the door.

"TSSSUUUNNNA DID SOMETHING HAP-" Both blonde had their mouth wide open.

In front of them was 'ugly men beast' snuggling against the naked Tsuna. This angered them to the core. How dare the stupid ugly men beast devour their innocent young brother?

They sure were preparing for hell.. MWHAHAHA.

As Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto woke up, they were gonna bicker who Tsuna belongs to again until they felt a scary presence. Looking up, they saw 2 people or devils with dark flames. Their eyes showed that they were ready to bring pain. Yes, the guys were shivering, not from excitement but in fear.

"H-how dare you bastard of assholes dare rape our precious brother?" The 2 'devils' slowly spoke, promising pain.

"Uhhh- we.. no he! Did it!" They both stuttered blaming one another.

"UNFORGIVEABLE!" The heard the 2 devils crack their knuckles.

'Oh fuck, we are in deep shit!' The guys thought together.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

" Huh? Are the cookies fighting again?" Tsuna wondered out loud, looking at the blurry scene with his half-lidded eyes. He was still tired and sore, and he saw circle shapped rolling and maybe holding a sword?

'Hmm… Oh well! I'll go to sleep again!' Tsuna thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**LOL. Some things are really random… I think the only thing that kept me motivated to type this was the cookie in front of my face. LOL. IT LOOK SO YUMMY BUT I CAN'T HAVE IT…. OTL. I have a headache for some reason.. It came out about as 1,215 words for the stories. As for pages in my Word Document, it came out as 4 pages. 8D…**

**I love Nico Nico Douga or Singers. They are so lovely. Mi-chan, oh how I love you 3.**

**Thank you for reading! Review~ **


End file.
